Human
by Helena Granger
Summary: Que tipo de humano ele era, afinal?
1. Chapter 1

**Human**

Você viu Granger gritar daquele jeito agudo, Draco. E aquilo o assombrou, porque você a vira tagarelando com seus amigos de um jeito irritante a vida inteira mas jamais pensou que ouviria aquela mesma voz com tanto desespero.

Você sempre a odiou, Draco. Porque ela era sangue-ruim, porque era a melhor amiga do Potter e sua mania de saber-tudo o ajudava a manter a santidade de Herói. E lá estava ela de novo, ajudando o Potter.

No final das contas Draco, você a achou burra, porque ajudar Potter naquelas circunstâncias significava um crucio no meio do peito.

Você saiu da sala, porque não conseguiu vê-la e ouvi-la sofrendo tanto ao mesmo tempo. Ouvi-la com aquele tom agudo agora sem nenhum vestígio de presunção de uma garota irritante que queria saber demais, já era o suficiente. Por isso você não podia vê-la, não podia fita-la. E talvez essa tenha sido sua pior decisão, porque por não conseguir vê-la, você a imaginava.

Imaginava seus olhos mandões contorcidos em dor, imaginava seu corpo tremendo, imaginava a boca ensandecida, agora com dentes de tamanhos apropriados, urrarem aqueles gritos terríveis que chegavam ao seus ouvidos. E a forma como imaginava tudo era assustador. Aqueles dois imbencis amigos dela, não a salvaria nunca?

X

Você estava com medo, Hermione. Sabia que estava, e a última coisa que conseguiu fazer antes de ser capturada fora enfeitiçar Harry para que ninguém o reconhecesse.

Mas Malfoy reconheceu. Você viu como os olhos acinzentados dele encararam Harry mesmo sem querer, e o choque, por aqueles míseros segundos, o tomou. Você viu bem a maneira como ele mentiu, como se fingiu desinteressado. Talvez ele estivesse desinteressado, mas o que importava fora que ele mentiu. E você se surpreendeu, não por alguma coisa idiota que Malfoy havia dito, como tantas vezes em Hogwarts, mas se surpreendeu de um jeito bom. Daquele jeito quando gente que você só espera o pior vem com algo menos ruim e você acha o máximo.

Então você foi torturada por quem você era. E talvez isso doesse mais que a própria maldição em seu corpo. Não, definitivamente a maldição doía mais. E você gritou e gritou e viu como Malfoy saíra da mesma sala que você meio assombrado, meio sem querer que ninguém o visse. Ele olhou pra você e fechou os olhos e você contou que era o segundo sinal dele de humanidade na noite.

E depois, quando você pensou naquele dia, você ponderou que, se era capaz de defender Elfos Domésticos, poderia aprender a olhar pelo lado de humanos como ele.

E que tipo de humano era ele, afinal?

X

A forma como os gritos dela invadiram seus ouvidos te fizeram odiar a si mesmo. Porque era idiota o suficiente para ficar sentindo algo como remorso por não ter feito nada, por sentir pena porque ela estava ali, gritando e sangrando.

Todos os sangues tem a mesma cor, Draco. E aquela informação era tão óbvia e tão assustadora ao mesmo tempo que você sentiu-se mais idiota ainda.

Tão idiota que quando a guerra acabou mandou cartas para todas as pessoas que conviveu apenas dizendo "Desculpe", e você, Draco, mandara pra ela também. E ela não respondeu.

X

Quando a carta de uma palavra só chegou em suas mãos você então achou que ele era um ser humano frágil, daqueles que foram um idiota a vida inteira porque por dentro era inseguro demais – frágil demais.

Por isso você decidiu depor junto a Harry em defesa dele, dizendo que apesar de ter uma marca negra ele deu indícios fortes que gostaria de mudar de lado.

E quando você entrou naquela audiência Hermione, você se sentiu um pouco patética por defender alguém tão imbecil, então lembrou-se que ele era na verdade frágil, e pessoas frágeis precisam de defesa.

X

Às vezes você ainda a ouvia gritar Draco, e quando ela entrou naquela audiência e falou em sua defesa com aquela mesma voz que você a ouvia gritar, você não conseguiu fita-la. Você fitou os seus sapatos, e só quando ela terminara de falar você conseguiu olhar pra frente de novo.

Quando o julgamento acabou, Potter acenou pra você, e ela só o seguia, com aquela devoção ridícula que tinha por ele. Ela sequer virou os olhos pra você, apenas se aproximou de Harry e lhe disse alguma coisa ao ouvido, e você o viu menear a cabeça positivamente, os dois saíram em uma conversa séria e cheia de opiniões sinceras e você se lembrou de como você costumava odiar Potter só porque tinha amigos verdadeiros.

Talvez você não fosse o mesmo idiota de antes, mas aquilo definitivamente continuava a incomodá-lo, e você não soube como fez ou porque fez, mas quando você subiu ao primeiro andar do ministério e a viu, foi falar com ela.

X

_Granger. – Você a cumprimentou e gostaria de soar mais informal, mas estava nervoso. Ela o olhou sem muito interesse.

_Eu devo...agradecer por você ter vindo. Por ter falado aquelas coisas.

Ela piscou duas vezes em choque.

_Só defendi o que acredito, Malfoy.

Você ficou em silêncio e ela soltou ar pela boca em tom de impaciência.

_Olhe,- ela começou- você não precisa agradecer porque deve.

_Eu sei.

Você disse, Draco, e logo depois girou os calcanhares para ir embora. E ficara confuso realmente porque quando ela falou com aquela voz irritante ( aquela que você sempre ouvia em forma de gritos vez por outra) que defendeu o que acreditava, ela estava dizendo que acreditava você.

E só uma pessoa havia acreditado em você antes, e ele havia caído e sido morto tanto tempo atrás de uma torre em Hogwarts. Ele disse que você não precisava mata-lo como fora incubido de fazer, e você quis acreditar nele, por um segundo, quis. Porque ninguém nesse mundo acreditou que você fosse capaz de coisas não ruins, coisas boas.

Nunca ninguém acreditou que você seria santo como Potter, e você sabia, não era.

Mas ela acreditava em você, certo?

Então talvez você tivesse algo bom dentro de si, algo que fez alguém acreditar que o certo era te defender e não defender _de você._

X

Duas semanas depois você o encontrou, Hermione. E quando você o viu sentado em uma mesa de um restaurante bruxo, bebendo Fire Whisky, você quase o achou bonito. Porque você percebera como ele sempre tinha postura, como aquele restaurante clássico com bebidas clássicas, e garçons clássicos pareciam combinar com ele e percebeu também que os olhos dele – claro demais- eram cinzas de um jeito diferente. E isso quase o deixava atraente. Quase.

Você se sentou em uma mesa longe. Bem longe. Mas ele a viu e acenou com a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

E você se surpreendeu novamente porque nunca vira Malfoy sem seu sorriso de desdém, e ali com um meio-sorriso de cumprimento ele só parecia um velho colega. Parecia um ser humano normal.

Você sentou ali e esperou Ron aparecer, vocês haviam brigado e você mandou uma coruja pedindo que ele fosse até ali te encontrar pra vocês conversarem e fazerem as pazes.

Mas Ron não apareceu e você só conseguia pensar como estava ridícula ali, sentada em um restaurante bruxo caro, completamente sozinha esperando alguém que não vinha.

X

Você viu que ela tinha os cabelos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, e viu que estava usando brincos e algo para colorir os lábios. Ela parecia tão nervosa tamborilando as unhas na mesa e você a cumprimentou sem saber a razão, só porque pareceu certo cumprimentar a única pessoa que acreditava que você poderia ser alguém bom.

Você jantou, e esqueceu da presença dela do outro lado do restaurante com seu coque alto e lábios corados

Mas quando você pagou a conta e levantou-se para ir embora, viu que ela continuava na mesma posição e viu como estava impaciente sem ter o que fazer, e fora engraçado realmente porque você nunca a vira sem fazer completamente nada em seus tempos de Hogwarts. Ela nunca estava só olhando o teto ou encarando o lago, ela sempre estava lendo, ou escrevendo, ou conversando com os amigos, ou abraçando o Potter ou brigando com o Weasley.

E agora ela estava ali, sem fazer nada esperando alguém.

Alguém que não havia chegado.

E quem sabe, alguém que poderia ser você.

X

_Você não deveria tamborilar as unhas desse jeito na mesa, faz um som horrível. – você disse tentando parecer irritado, sentando-se de frente à ela. Ela o olhou cansada e suspirou.

_Você não pode sentar aí, Malfoy, estou esperando alguém.

_Não vejo ninguém aqui.

_E por isso disse que estava esperando. O que indica que a pessoa ainda não chegou, mas vai chegar.

_Eu duvido muito. De qualquer forma, como queira. – Ele disse levantando-se. Ela parecia surpresa por você ter atendido seu pedido e você se virou para ir embora e ela falou, em tom claro.

_Prefiro você assim, Malfoy. É menos idiota.

Você sorriu. Mas tentou não parecer tão satisfeito.

_E eu prefiro você assim também – Você disse fazendo gestos com as mãos para os cabelos e o rosto – seus lábios ficaram com uma boa cor.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

_Quer sentar?

_Pensei que você havia me expulsado.

_E expulsei, mas acho que me arrependi por isso. Quer beber alguma coisa? Já que já jantou. -

Você a encarou e pensou que Granger estava te observando de longe porque só assim poderia saber que já havia jantando.

_Não, estou bem. Você já comeu? – ela fez sinal que não e levantou a mão chamando o garçom.

_Boa noite, senhores. O senhor Malfoy gostaria de pedir algo para a sua acompanhante?

_Eu não sou...- ela começara a explicar

_Ela mesma fará o pedido, Sean.

X

Você o olhou, Hermione, e pensou que nunca havia feito isso antes, nunca havia prestado atenção nele.

Em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Harry entrou em uma obsessão pela possibilidade de Malfoy ser um Comensal, então nesse ano você teve que prestar mais atenção nele.

E você lembra que o via cansado, o via desanimado e sempre sem interesse nas coisas. Mas mesmo tendo que o observar, você nunca o viu realmente, nunca parou os olhos sobre ele e ponderou que_ queria_ olhá-lo, porque sua companhia estava sendo quase agradável, bem como ele era quase atraente.

E dessa vez, quando você finalmente quis olhá-lo, quis prestar atenção,parecia que você o estava vendo pela primeira vez.

X

* * *

Esse é o primeiro capítulo de dois.

Gostei do resultado. Tava num Frenesi DHR e escrevi.

Minha primeira fic deles. Sou bem sincera em dizer que nunca escrevi nada sobre os dois porque pra mim, quem os escreve tem que ter coragem, marra de verdade. A história precisa ser convincente. Espero que essa tenha ficado.

Meu Shipp oficial é HHr, mas DHR está no meu coração pra sempre, e o único fato de eu não conseguir imaginar a Gina com ele (como muitos HHR assim gostam e imaginam) é porque não me parece certo. Ele é tão de Hermione que pra mim, realmente não pode ser de mais ninguém. Amo os personagens, e amo os dois juntos, porque acho que para eles estarem juntos precisa de muuuuuito sacrificio de AMBOS. Não só Draco tem que dar uma maneirada no egoísmo, mas Hermione tem que deixar de lado as coisas que acredita tb. Enfim. Espero que gostem, e REVIEW pessoal, pro próximo capítulo vir. :*

Ah, tem umas partes que indicam mais ou menos HHr, e é de propósito. Tenho essa teoria que todos os personagens da série que viam Harry e Hermione de longe captavam a sintonia deles. hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Human**

A sensação de o estar olhando pela primeira vez, fora a parte mais assustadora para você Hermione, porque você sabe muito bem que quando se olha alguém pela primeira vez, a mente não tem um conceito predeterminado sobre aquela pessoa e de repente é só você e ela e o futuro a conhecendo.

Mas você já conhecia Draco Malfoy, você sabe como ele é egoísta e mesquinho e fraco, mas quando você o olha, você sente como se ele estivesse diferente.

Não completamente bom. Ele nunca pagou de santo, pagou?

Alguém que simplesmente pode ter ações boas, que pode ser uma boa companhia em uma noite como essa que você está vivendo.

E a noite estava uma bosta, não estava? Jogar aquela conversa fora não poderia ser pior do que a noite que você estava tendo.

X

Você estava se segurando para não rir dela Draco, mas ela estava na sua frente, jantando com você, tentando parecer o mais casual possível.

Como se a situação fosse confortável e comum para ela, coisa que você sabia que não era. Ela lhe dirigia algumas palavras de forma displicente e pela forma como ela nunca fitava diretamente seus olhos e sim pontos aleatórios da mesa ou do seu rosto, você viu como ela estava envergonhada e meio insegura.

Insegura com o fato de estar ali com você, ser mesmo o correto.

Não era.

Era completamente esquisito, errado e fora da realidade. Vocês eram inimigos, não eram? Você odiava Potter até a morte, e odiava Granger com seu sangue imundo.

Mas o Potter havia salvado sua vida, e Granger havia o defendido no tribunal e ainda falara aquelas coisas com seu tom de certeza sobre tudo.

"Só defendo o que acredito, Malfoy".

É, talvez as coisas estivessem diferentes. Mas você, Malfoy, não sabia se estavam melhores ou piores.

Como num apagar de uma vela, num piscar de olhos, ela se distraiu por um instante e riu de algo que você tinha falado sobre uma vez que foi ao restaurante com seu pai e por puro capricho mandou o garçom assar seu bife que estava demasiado cru para seu gosto refinado, você contara a ela em um sorriso meio sarcástico que tinha plena certeza que o garçom havia cuspido em seu prato. Granger riu um pouco alto e encostou de forma rápida a mão no seu braço, rindo da história;

E foi ali, naquele mísero segundo que ela sequer percebeu que tocou a pela dela na sua, que você teve certeza que definitivamente as coisas estavam diferentes e _melhores_.

X

A cada dois segundos que colocava um pedaço daquela comida na boca, você ficava imaginando o quão insana estava aquela noite.

Quando terminou, tentou sorrir um meio sorriso, e depois você percebeu que estava apenas o imitando, Hermione.

Você nunca vira Draco Malfoy dar um sorriso genuíno, viu?

Você pediu a conta e ele não foi um cavalheiro e pagou para você. Não fazia o tipo.

Além do mais o que diabos você estava pensando que era aquela jantar? Um encontro?

_Acho que preciso ir, Malfoy. – Ele levantou os olhos para você e lentamente se colocou ereto na cadeira, muito tranquilo, muito ridiculamente seguro de si. No fundo, parecia que para ele aquilo era uma brincadeira. Um deboche.

_A vontade, Granger.

Ele parecia ter necessidade de dizer seu sobrenome ao fim de cada frase, como se a quisesse lembrar que não havia nenhuma tradição nele.

Ou talvez isso só fosse coisa da sua cabeça, Hermione.

Você se levantou, e antes que pudesse virar as costas ele disse com sua já tão conhecida voz arrastada.

_Até mais, Granger.

Você o olhou e percebeu que nunca viu mais ninguém com olhos tão claros. Tão diferentes. Cinza é uma cor incomum e agridoce, com seus tons de nem branco, nem preto.

Você acenou com a cabeça e arqueou as sobrancelhas em condolência. Queria ser educada, no final das contas.

Você não esperou que ele a acompanhasse, que ele puxasse mais conversa com você e vocês fossem rindo e conversando e se divertindo por aí. Aquilo foi um jantar conveniente, e só.

Ninguém precisava saber daquilo.

Você mesma não precisava ficar lembrando daquilo toda hora.

X

Sua sentença fora proferida a alguns dias. Você ficara aliviado porque era oficialmente alguém livre.

E você sabia que de alguma forma devia isto a Granger e ao Potter.

Dever era uma merda. Atrapalhava todo o seu ego.

Mas que ego afinal? Você deveria ter orgulho de quê?

Ultimamente você não conseguia sair por ai, rindo que nem um babaca e debochando de ninguém. Não havia mais sentido nisso, porque você não tinha mais vantagens para contar.

A riqueza da sua família estava segura agora, mas você, Draco, devia ser cauteloso em conseguir administrá-la.

Seu nome só causava na melhor das situações, nojo nas pessoas.

E seu sangue? Seu sangue era vermelho comum, vermelho da cor do de Granger.

Merda. Era a segunda vez que pensava no nome dela naquela manhã. E isso acontecia porque você sentia que sua vida estava muito ligada a dela naqueles últimos dias.

A forma como os gritos delas fizeram seu coração afundar, a forma como as palavras dela sentenciaram seu futuro, como o toque em seu antebraço enquanto sorria de uma piada _sua,_ fizeram você esquecer quem ela era, e quem você era e como essa combinação nunca fora plausível...

Você acabara de sair de gringotes para checar uma papelada que seu pai havia pedido quando esbarrou nela.

Você não a observou sorrateiramente de longe, vocês não acenaram, você não a chamou,

Simplesmente se esbarraram. Sem querer mesmo e poderia ser qualquer pessoa ali naquela manhã no beco diagonal, mas era ela. _Ela_.

De todas as pessoas que viviam livres com suas vidas bruxas, você tinha que esbarrar justo nela.

Ela vinha muito concentrada em um pergaminho enquanto carregava sua sacola de compras- livros-; e você olhara para o lado rapidamente, quando se esbarraram, a sacola dela foi para um lado, sua papelada e documentos do banco para o outro e tudo se misturara nos ladrilhos grafite.

Você só viu que era ela quando começou a pegar os livros dela no chão e a ouviu pedir três vezes desculpas em menos de um segundo.

Ela parou de falar quando finalmente percebeu que era você.

Você a achou muito pálida de repente.

Mas que Diabos, você tinha virado alguma espécie de assombração para ela se assustar daquele jeito?

Você a olhou cauteloso e pegou um dos livros dela que se espalhavam no chão, a entregou e tentou lembrar como era a sua antiga cara de deboche.

_Comprando Livros, que previsível Granger...

_Sendo Sarcástico, que previsível Malfoy...- Ela disse suspirando e rolando os olhos. Isso te enervou não é Draco?

X

Você tinha que estar concentrada demais em sua lista de compras, não é Hermione?

Você tinha que esbarrar justo nele, logo depois do jantar conveniente que tiveram.

A verdade, é que quando você o fitou logo depois de perceber que as mãos que apanhavam os seus livros no chão eram longas e muito brancas, muito parecidas com as de Malfoy, e você percebeu que de fato era ele, enquanto se encaravam de tão perto (isso deveria ser proibido, Hermione )Você se assombrou com a maneira como o achou bonito, com a maneira que os olhos dele hipnotizaram você.

A feição dele se tornou de deboche, e você o respondeu. Mas você estava cansada de provocações. De jogos comuns em uma vida tão antiga que nem parecia mais a sua.

Ele leu o título do livro que estava na mão: Descomplicando os feitiços da memória – Antídotos, contrafeitiços e encantamentos.

A sua boca se contraiu em uma fina linha e quando levantou o olhar, fitou um ponto distante. Ele parecia quase triste. A boca contraída deixava seu maxilar mais rígido, deixando a mostra uma fina barba muito clara por fazer.

_Eu soube dos seus pais- Ele disse agora olhando direto pra você, Hermione.

_Preciso tentar reverter o feitiço. – você disse em um tom sincero demais, quase como um desabafo.

_Eu ando com muito tempo livre. Qualquer coisa, você sabe como me encontrar.- Ele passou a mão pela nuca, despreocupado, como se sua ajuda não fosse algo no mínimo incomum, para não mencionar insano.

Você ficara de repente envergonhada, desconfortável. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada bem por Malfoy. Não sabia como reagir.

_Obrigada. – Você disse sem rodeios, e sorriu. Ele pressionou a boca novamente em um sorriso contido, e estranhamente satisfeito. Ele se abaixou e terminou de pegar os seus livros no chão.

Que mundo era aquele? Você começou a se perguntar, muito aflita.

_Sabe, é que eu estou te devendo uma. Até mais, Granger. – Ele lhe entregou os livros que havia apanhado, mas ao entregar, a mão dele tocara a sua muito devagar, enquanto ele se despedia com aquelas últimas palavras. Ele não sorria, mas se concentrava em olhar direto para você, e os olhos dele – sempre os olhos dele- estavam fitando os seus.

Ele então virou as costas e se foi, guardando os papéis que tinha no bolso do casaco alinhado.

X

Ela tinha que ter um sorriso bonito, não é?

Ela concertou os malditos dentes no quarto ano e ficara verdadeiramente bonita. Você lembra bem, Draco, lembra quando ela estava dançando com o sorriso aberto no baile de inverno no quarto ano de vocês. Você lembra como passou a noite a olhando procurando um defeito sequer para ter o que falar.

E agora estava pensando no sorriso dela. Um homem feito, que viu a guerra pelo lado dos vilões, estava pensando em sorrisos perfeitos de uma garota que jamais gostara.

Você chegou em casa naquele dia atordoado e sua mãe não ajudou, pois estava distribuindo alegria com um envelope na mão.

_Fomos convidados, Draco!

Você tomara o papel da mão dela, nem um pouco interessado, mas seus olhos se contraíram em surpresa com o que viu.

Era um convite do próprio ministério da magia para um jantar em comemoração ao aniversário da vitória do mundo bruxo sobre Voldemort.

Você entendera enfim, o tom comemorativo da sua mãe, o convite significava que o a elite bruxa os estava aceitando de volta. Muito lenta e discretamente, mas estava.

Seu coração saiu do compasso por um misero segundo.

Você pensou no sorriso alinhado de Hermione Granger e em como definitivamente ela estaria no jantar.

Então você teve uma certeza, Draco. Você colocaria as suas melhores vestes e estaria lá para encontrá-la.

* * *

**N/A:** Agradeço de coração a todos os que muito gentilmente comentaram e leram essa fic. Eu sou um pouco apaixonada por ela. Amo Dramione e estou gostando desse Draco confuso. Fora que ele é muito gato, gente. kkkk

E aí, o que acharam do capítulo?

O que esperam pro próximo?

até mais a todos! Beijão!


	3. Pretérito

**Capítulo 3. Pretérito**

Você sentia-se invisível, Hermione. Sentia-se como se ninguém olhasse para você de verdade. Ron havia terminado com você fazia duas semanas. Ele não apareceu no jantar que você dividira depois com Malfoy, não apareceu no dia seguinte e sequer lhe deu uma desculpa. Depois, chegou com os olhos ferventes repletos de chamas para lhe dizer que não gostava de você como antes. Que se enganou. Simples assim. Ele tentou se desculpar mas você só queria soca-lo.

Agora você estava nesse maldito baile, e você procurou o melhor vestido, os melhores sapatos, e se arrumou nos mínimos detalhes.

Mas ninguém via você. Não de verdade.

Você chorou no ombro de Harry depois que Ron foi embora e você se viu sozinha. Você procurou seu amigo e ele lhe deu seus abraços infinitos, e durante toda aquela semana Harry passara na sua casa para lhe fazer companhia. Você já gostou de Harry um dia, Hermione. Mas ele nunca a viu dessa forma.

Porque ninguém via você. Não de verdade.

X

A festa era suntuosa. Não que você estivesse impressionado, você já foi a muitas.

Aquele já fora seu mundo, não é Draco?

Você sempre via como as pessoas se esforçavam para aparecer em festas. Falavam em um tom delicado, e sorriam sempre. Mesmo que só com os olhos.

Festas eram, sobretudo, sobre fingir.

Fingir que o Firewhisky estava melhor do que realmente estava, fingir que a comida miúda era mais apetitosa do que realmente era, e fingir que a vida era devidamente digna. Digna de celebração e digna de festa. Em outra época, você adorava isso. Adorava a falsidade das pessoas porque era uma hora fantástica para se vangloriar, para dispensar comentários ácidos e cheios de requinte.

Mas ali, com sua mãe interpretando tão perfeitamente seu papel , você se sentia sufocado. Quase sem ar.

Agora você não precisava mais fingir, porque todos descobriram o idiota que você foi e ainda é. Por isso você enviou aquelas cartas de "desculpe". Por isso você cumprimentou Granger.

Porque fingir pesa os ombros, mutila a carne com a mentira.

Você conseguira sua liberdade. Foi inocentado. Mas seu pai, não. E você apenas sabia que as pessoas não gostavam de você. Não gostavam do seu nome ou de sua família. Mas elas cumprimentavam você falsamente. Sorriam sorrisos de lábios fechados e olhos cínicos.

Fingiam que você deveria estar ali.

Mas você sabia que não deveria. Foi cem por cento o idiota que foi.

Isso lhe doía como um inferno. E nem sabia o porquê. Devia ser porque você não gostava mais de fingir. Não gostava mais de quem era.

_Draco querido, escute: aquela é a família Greengrass. Você deve os conhecer, certo? Eles têm duas filhas adoráveis. E são uma família tradicional e ..._adequada._ São o tipo de gente que você deve se aproximar.

Sua mãe, havia lhe direcionado aquelas palavras com uma voz baixa e lenta e seus olhos não deixaram a festa por um segundo. Ela estava concentrada em movimentar-se graciosamente, e parecer que estava inteiramente satisfeita por estar ali.

A família que era alvo das suaves e eufêmicas palavras de sua mãe era uma família rica e de sangue puro que tinham duas garotas apáticas e pálidas como filhas. No baile, apenas uma das filhas compareceu.

Seu nome era Dapne Greengress e você podia jurar Draco, que ela era feita de flocos de neve. A pele dela parecia macia, e irradiava uma frieza e gelidez que fizeram você ficar mais sufocado. Os olhos dela eram feitos de um lago congelado pelo frio do inverno e tudo ali parecia monótono, parado. A ausência de vida nos olhos dela quase assombrou você, porque o lembrou de si mesmo. E você, Draco, queria se sentir real, queria se sentir vivo e sabia que a morbidez de Daphne lhe tolheria isso.

Dentro de si, Draco, você se odiou porque Daphne era fria mas era bonita. Clássica. E ela seria completamente perfeita para você. Mas seus olhos não a procuravam, procuravam tons de marrom e lábios coloridos. Fez uma aposta consigo mesmo que Granger tentaria usar outro batom esta noite.

Mas, quando a procurou com a vista, foi o Potter quem você viu primeiro. Ele parecia alegre, e a Weasley fêmea tocava em seu braço enquanto ria forçadamente.

Que cena patética. Potter realmente estava acreditando naquilo?

Depois você viu outras cabeças ruivas e seu coração quase saltou com a hipótese de encontrar um borrão marrom em meio a inúmeros fios cobre. Mas ela não estava lá.

O Weasley dela estava do outro lado do salão com um copo de FireWhisky enquanto conversava quase aos gritos com uma garota loira.

Por Merlim, ele não tinha modos?

Mas, o que te assustou mesmo Draco, o que fez seu peito arder foi que ela não estava com ele. E mesmo sem conseguir pensar direito nisso, você quis sorrir.

X

Você chegou sozinha na festa. Seu vestido azul marinho arrastava no chão enquanto você subia as escadas do salão e por isso teve que levantá-lo brevemente.

Harry já estava lá quando você chegou e ele a abraçou verdadeiramente de um jeito confortável e fácil. Ele estava ao lado de Ginny e por um momento você pensou em ficar ali com eles e iniciar uma conversa amena. Mas Ginny lançava olhares esperançosos para Harry, e você viu que logo depois que ele te abraçou, Hermione, que ele virara os olhos para Ginny e todo o seu mundo era somente ela.

Você não poderia ficar ali. Não havia espaço para você.

E em seu coração, você soube que isso só acontecia porque você era invisível. Eles te miravam com os olhos, mas não te enxergavam ou te sentiam.

Você se afastou dos dois com um sorriso trêmulo, mas Harry não viu.

Você andou sem rumo e a visão do chapéu pontudo da Nova diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonnagal, acalmou o seu coração.

Você estava quase chegando lá, passo por passo. Então você o viu.

Os cabelos da cor do mais puro cobre repousavam em seu ombro. Ele estava com uma taça de Firewhisky e aproximadamente três coxinhas na boca. Ele estava conversando com Neville Longbotton e no mesmo instante que os olhos de Rony acharam os seus, ele virou as costas.

Ron Weasley ignorou seu vestido azul marinho, seus lábios coloridos, seus sapatos de salto. Ele ignorou que um dia vocês se amaram que vocês deviam ter ficado juntos.

E dentro de si, você tinha medo de não ser capaz de fazer alguém gostar de você de verdade. Que Ron era apenas um reflexo de como você jamais poderia ser interessante o suficiente para alguém.

Aquilo doeu, te fez querer sair chorando e correndo. Mas a festa era sobre vitória e você deveria ficar ali e comemorar. Você deveria sorrir mesmo que ninguém estivesse te vendo.

Os jornais falavam sobre a garota filha de trouxa que era amiga de Harry Potter, mas naquela noite, foi o sorriso brilhante e puro-sangue de Gina que as câmeras fotográficas capturaram.

Foram as mãos dadas do salvador do mundo bruxo com a única filha Weasley que os jornalistas queriam saber.

E você já sabia porque isso acontecia.

Porque ninguém via você, não de verdade.

Sua marcha até a diretora continuou e você só parou quando se posicionou ao seu lado. Vocês começaram a conversar e com as palavras sérias vindas da fina linha que formavam os lábios de Minerva, você se distraiu.

Mas isso não durou por muito tempo.

Hermione, você começou a se sentir estranha. Sua perna começara a mexer regularmente porque você podia jurar, poderia jurar que estava sendo observada.

E fora só aí que vira Draco Malfoy. Embalada pela surpresa quase xingou um palavrão em voz baixa, mas Minerva poderia ouvir. Não seria apropriado.

Com a mãe entrelaçada em um dos seus braços, ele estava muito perto da entrada e, principalmente, estava com os olhos fitos, retos e focados _em você_.

X

Você a encontrou antes que ela percebesse.

Ela tinha os cabelos soltos no meio das costas, e um vestido azul marinho que te fazia lembrar do céu em noites claras.

Não era preto. Não era azul claro.

_Era feito de Mar, marinho_.

Você a olhou e pensou na maresia enrolando seu pescoço, lhe puxando pela pele, pensou na água gelada tocando seu corpo.

Pensou no ar úmido e salgado e na forma que amava ir ao mar em noites claras.

Você odiava o sol, manchava a sua pele e de alguma forma, sempre se sentiu mais seguro em noites claras.

Ela havia, de fato, colorido os lábios. Mas você errou a cor, achou que seria vermelho, mas era apenas rosa seco. Entretanto, ao olhá-la mover os lábios para proferir palavras à professora que lhe fazia companhia, você achou a coloração muito adequada. _Muito bonita_.

E foi aí que você se assustou. Você parou de pensar.

Se fincou em um espaço específico no salão e não conseguiu se mover por um segundo ou dois.

Porque você, Draco Malfoy, percebeu que jamais pensara em noites claras e ondas do mar, que jamais apreciara a cor dos lábios de alguém, e principalmente, que jamais pensou em Granger como bonita, como _humana_.

Então se lembrou, que quando ela gritou e sangrou dentro da sua própria casa, você a achou humana também. Frágil. Muito distante da coisa que gostariam que você acreditasse que ela era.

Você, Draco, gostaria de ter desviado o olhar quando ela o viu a observando. Mas você não conseguiu. Estava paralisado demais- surpreso demais- com aquelas constatações.

Ela olhou direto pra você, Draco.

Ela olhou e você esperou tantas coisas. Esperou asco, esperou talvez um meio sorriso, um cumprimentar discreto, um aceno de cabeça.

Mas tudo o que você conseguia ver nos olhos dela era surpresa.

X

Draco Malfoy era mais alto que você uns vinte centímetros, quando o viu a observando você quase esqueceu quem ele era.

Por um instante breve e sombrio você só enxergou o homem, e não a _pessoa_.

E o que você viu te deixou surpresa. Porque você viu o homem mais bonito do salão olhando para você.

Como se você fosse real, como se você fosse alguém ou pior_, alguém especial._

A barba rala de outrora, já não lhe cobria mais a face. Apenas seu rosto pontudo e seus olhos feito de chumbo e céu nublado.

Você se lembrou do que pensou sobre eles. Você pensou que eles eram claros e bonitos, agridoce. Por ser cinza. O meio termo perfeito entre as cores banais.

Cinza e sua mania de não ser nem preto nem branco. Ser uma mistura que terrivelmente tem um pouco dos dois.

Neste instante, sua mente te lembrou do preto que o cinza tinha, das trevas que se confundiam com a luz.

Pensar no preto do cinza era finalmente lembrar quem Malfoy era.

_Covarde. Inimigo._

X

Sua mãe lhe chamou a atenção duas vezes mas você ainda a olhava, e Granger, que outrora o encarava com surpresa .

No entanto, ela virou o rosto impaciente, e agora sorria para a professora Minerva.

Então você lembrou quem ela era.

_Tola. Chata. Sangue-ruim_.

Você respondeu à sua mãe e ignorou seu cérebro enquanto ele gritava que _"Draco, todos os sangues tem a mesma cor."_

X

A professora Minerva se despediu com um meio sorriso e foi conversar com um velho amigo do outro lado do salão, e você ficara de repente só.

Seus olhos procuraram Ron por puro extinto e pra sua surpresa, não era Neville Longbotton quem o fazia companhia. Era uma garota Loira, baixinha, que tinha os olhos miúdos e muito claros. Ela sorria tão abertamente que todo o salão caberia em seu sorriso.

Você viu Ron tocar no fio loiro e liso da garota e o viu se aproximar dela lenta e cautelosamente. Você sabia o que vinha a seguir. Ele fizera isso com você umas duzentas vezes.

Você gostaria de não ter visto a cena, gostaria de ter virado as costas e seguido para qualquer outro lugar. Mas não conseguiu.

Você viu os segundos se arrastarem, as pessoas virarem meros borrões e viu os lábios de Ron Weasley encostando nos da garota loira.

Por um momento Hermione, você olhou para os lados para ver se alguém também estava vendo aquilo e vendo você. Mas não havia ninguém. Todos estavam envoltos demais nas próprias cabeças e no próprio umbigo. Harry sequer estava naquele salão, o que piora demasiadamente as coisas.

Você sentiu os pés andando para trás, em marcha ré e logo depois, virou-se completamente da maldita cena e correu. Bateu em alguém no percurso mas não conseguiu identificar.

As lágrimas já chegaram aos seus olhos e você se sentiu com 16 anos outra vez, vendo Ron beijar outra pessoa e ignorar a sua presença.

O salão ficava em um primeiro andar e tinhas grandes sacadas em suas pontas. Mas você não podia ir pra lá, tinha gente demais. Você contornou as sacadas e seguiu para um corredor paralelo do salão principal. Ele levava a outro salão menor onde não estava acontecendo festa alguma.

Então você fez o que qualquer garota em sua situação faria, você chorou lágrimas amargas e se odiou por amar Ronald Weasley e por ser invisível.

Uma sombra chamou a sua atenção e você subiu a vista para verificar.

X

Você havia desistido de qualquer ideia que um dia passara em sua mente acerca de Granger. Sua mãe lhe sorria cinicamente enquanto te dizia para tentar uma conversa amena com Daphnee Greengrass.

Você atendeu o pedido da sua mãe, Draco.

Você seguiu em direção à filha mais velha dos Greengrass e ela lhe olhou sem nenhuma expressão.

_Draco Malfoy...- Ela cumprimentou enquanto sorria de forma gélida, seus dentes eram brancos como a mais pura neve.

Você sorriu de volta com os lábios fechados, sem deixar a mostra nenhum dente.

Então vocês começaram uma conversa sem graça e em nenhum momento Daphnee levantou as sobrancelhas ou expôs qualquer sentimento em sua face. Ela tinha um olhar contínuo e mórbido. E o seu sorriso branco a deixava mais sombria.

Era um tédio total.

Mas você se manteve firme, buscando resquícios de sua educação polida. Aquela talvez fosse a conversa mais monótona que teve na vida.

Então Granger passou por você. Como o furacão que realmente era, carregando consigo os seus sentidos Draco.

Por instante você olhou ao seu redor, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Você viu o azul marinho do vestido de granger arrastando agitado ao chão e viu na ponta oposta do salão Ron Weasley beijando a garota loira que outrora você o viu conversando.

Daphnee estava em choque e toda a sua expressão enfatizava o quão absurda e ridícula era aquela garota que havia se chocado contra ela. E você quase riu ironicamente ao perceber que foi a primeira vez durante toda aquela conversa que Daphnee emitia qualquer expressão.

"A educação ficou para poucos" – Daphnee falou muito baixo e com uma ira absurda.

Granger não olhou para trás e parecia tão atordoada que um nó se formou na sua garganta, Draco.

Estava com uma puta curiosidade.

_Quem ela pensa que é? – Você falou imitando a indignação de Daphnee. – Só um instante, senhorita Greengrass. – você disse e seguiu Granger. Ela passara das sacadas quase correndo e você quase a perdeu de vida.

Mas então você a viu. Apoiada na parede de um corredor, em pé e com as mãos no rosto.

Granger era uma mulher bonita. O que deixava as coisas muito mais complicadas. Porque você, Draco, quando a olhava, pensava em coisas patéticas como maresia e noites de céu claro.

Mas ali, com algumas lágrimas manchando a bochecha dela, você se lembrou de algo que te fez sentir o pior ser humano que já existiu.

Você se lembrou dos gritos dela que invadam os seus ouvidos enquanto estava sendo torturada e você lembrou como costumava imaginar os olhos de Granger chorando em agonia, o rosto vermelho de tanto gritar.

Enquanto a procurava você já tinha tudo planejado: iria dizer a Granger que aprendesse a ter bons modos e que ela parecia uma louca agindo daquela forma.

Mas as lágrimas dela mudaram tudo. Você sentiu o peito arfar, pesado e sonoro.

Passo a passo, sem conseguir pensar direito no que dizer, você deixou-se levar até ela

X

Ele caminhava como se não se importasse com o chão que estava pisando, com as luzes e com a festa.

Seu passo não era urgente, era controlado, como suas feições que transitavam ente distraído e sério demais.

Ele conservava uma das mãos no bolso, e quando a viu o encarando, arqueou um dos cantos da boca em um meio sorriso.

_Rosa seco foi uma escolha inteligente. – ele disse como se não estivesse vendo os olhos vermelhos e as lágrimas que você deixava cair na bochecha.

Você levantou o queixo minimente e rosnou.

_Eu **sou** inteligente. – Você viu os lábios de Draco Malfoy formarem um bico deveras engraçado e ele franziu o cenho.

_Não disse o contrário. – Ele disse com uma voz polida.

Vocês ficaram em silêncio e você não o mandou embora.

_Greengrass. É esse o nome da garota que você estava conversando, certo?

-A garota que você quase derrubou quando passou correndo? Sim. Daphnee Greengrass.- você abriu os olhos em surpresa.

_Por merlim, eu não... não quis machucá-la. E eu não a vi e saí tão apressada...

_Desconfiei. – Ele limitou-se a dizer

_Você a deixou sozinha? – ele levantou os ombros e olhou para os lados.

_Tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

_Ah.

Você tirou os sapatos e sentou no chão. Estava terrivelmente cansada.

_Ah Granger, o chão? Sério?

_Nada mais apropriado para mim neste momento.

X

Granger era orgulhosa, era uma maldita grifinória orgulhosa. Mas vê-la sentada no chão proferindo aquelas palavras tão ruins sobre si mesma era terrível.

Atrapalhava todo o conceito sobre ela. Ela era malditamente orgulhosa e altiva quando não podia e não devia ser.

_Olhe, ninguém tem culpa do Weasley ser a coisa mais obtusa que já existiu. Mas você não precisa ficar no chão por causa dele, Por Slyterin! – você falou quase cuspindo as palavras.

Ela o olhou surpresa, e você inspirou uma quantidade absurda de ar e depois a soltou pelo nariz.

Sentou-se ao lado dela.

X

_Deveria ter pego um Whisky. – Ele disse depois de longos minutos em silêncio. A cabeça dele pendia para trás e encostava na parede levemente. Os olhos estavam fechados.

_e eu deveria ter ido embora.- você falou sem qualquer pretensão, apenas constatando sua real vontade.

_E perder todas as palmas durante a homenagem à Vitória? Você não seria capaz.

Você sorriu com o comentário dele, mas dentro de si algo urgia para ser posto para fora, em ser cuspido e gritado a plenos pulmões. Mas você não tinha forças ou coragem suficiente para dizer a ninguém.

_Odeio quando fica calada demais Granger, sempre tenho a sensação que está colocando seu ódio por mim em ação e planejando uma forma de me matar.

_Me sinto invisível. – você disse simplesmente. Quase interrompendo as palavras de Malfoy e as ignorando total e completamente.

Ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz e tirou sua cabeça da parede, enquanto se virava para te olhar, um sorriso irônico não deixou a expressão dele por um segundo.

_Você não era invisível nem quando era feia, Granger. Puta que Pariu. Invisível. – ele riu mais uma vez.

Você apenas o encarou, incrédula de tantas maneiras que não conseguiu expressar em palavras

_Você usou o verbo no pretérito, Malfoy. – Você precisava dizer e ele parou de rir imediatamente.

_Eu não odeio você, Draco. – você falou e se sentiu a pessoa mais ousada do mundo. Ali, com um vestido caro servindo de pano de chão e fitando os olhos cinza agridoce que insistiam em parecer um dia nublado e tempestuoso sobre si.

Draco Malfoy fitou você e você soube que ele nunca poderia esconder a surpresa que sentiu. Os olhos agridoce agora pareciam ser feito de prata, porque de alguma forma insana, brilhavam.

E brilhavam para você.

Não havia mais ninguém no corredor coberto de sombras, a festa parecia cada vez mais distante. E você começou a pensar sobre quais outros verbos e histórias ele passara a conjugar no pretérito.

* * *

N\A: NÃO ME ODEIEM. Eu sinto muito muito muito pelo atraso. em todas as fics. Pra piorar a situação, meu notebook simplesmente quebrou e eu perdi TODOS OS MEUS DADOS DOS ÚLTIMOS SEIS ANOS.

Não preciso dizer que chorei horrores né? perdi todas as fics e every thing.

Mas ok, a vida segue e eu estou reescrevendo muita coisa, inclusive appartenir, inclusive MAIS DUAS FICS NOVAS. (eu sou louca, talvez)

Preciso expressar o meu amor por Dramione aqui. Human é a única coisa Dramione que já escrevi e é muito desafiador. Mas espero estar conseguindo das verossimilhança a esse enredo.

O próximo capítulo vem em breve. POR FAVOR NÃO DESISTAM DE MIM.

É isso. tô viva galera e AH, tudo isso aqui é dedicado a minha new Blond Victória Regina. Beijo, minha linda!


End file.
